Fanon:Toby Madigan
Toby Madigan (born 29th October 1979) is a cheerleader amateur turned biologist. She has long chestnut brown hair, dark blue eyes and light skin. She usually wears stylish knee length skirts, with white tights, black high heel shoes, and dark jackets and / or skivvies. Toby claims to enjoy cheerleading, biology, knowledge, reputation, and romance. Nothing else really matters. This can be problematic at times, because when she says nothing else really matters, it means that she also doesn't care for commitments. Thus, if she was going out with a boyfriend, and one day she met a boy she decided she liked better, then she would start going out with that boy as well. Usually she doesn't date more than two boyfriends at a time, but she does her best to keep her two boyfriends from meeting. But if they were to meet, then she would be forced to choose the second boyfriend, the one she preferred over her first one. This suggests that she is not above risking becoming enemies with her first boyfriend, to continue her relationship with her second boyfriend. Even though Toby is thirty-five years old, as of 20th February 2015, she actually looks like she could still be in her mid twenties. As a Sim Young Adult Toby Madigan appears in a college sub-neighbourhood of Desiderata Valley as a new student studying Biology. Although she is considered to be a new student, she starts off in her Junior year, which implies that she spent her Freshman and Sophomore years at a different college. Strangely she doesn't have the memory of completing her Freshman year (a deliberate mistake on my part, to parodise the numerous mistakes in the game that were made by Maxis). Toby starts off with 1 point in cooking, charisma, and creativity, 3 in mechanical, body, and cleaning, and 2 in logic. She currently has an excellent class performance, and if she builds up the necessary skills, she will most likely pass the next term with an A+. Toby starts off with 72 hours left before the final exam of her third term. Her SimDNA in SimPE confirms that her dominant genetics are for red hair and light blue eyes, while her recessive genetics are for brown hair and dark blue eyes, which means that her eyebrows were dyed brown. Despite being a Romance Sim, Toby has a hidden Popularity aspiration token, which indicates that that was the aspiration she had when she was created in Create a Sim. Adult Toby Madigan appears in a downtown sub-neighbourhood of Desiderata Valley. She has just graduated successfully from college, and is employed in the Natural Scientist career as a Scatmaster. Given her character, she doesn't enjoy her current job and is hoping to earn a promotion as quickly as possible. She is voiced by Zoe Galvez and is 29 days from being an elder. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= |-|Memories= Category:Cheating Sims (fanon) Category:Juniors (fanon) Category:Sims wearing jewels (fanon) Category:Sims wearing makeup (fanon) Category:Sims who may have dyed their eyebrows (fanon) Category:Sims with hidden aspiration token (fanon) Category:Sims with face paint (fanon) Category:Sims with long hair (fanon) Category:Sims with unused accessories (fanon) Category:Young adult Sims (fanon)